


Scenting

by hobofaerie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobofaerie/pseuds/hobofaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenting

**Author's Note:**

> I give myself feelings over the _strangest things_ , I swear.
> 
> But like. Not being able to smell.
> 
> I would _hate_ that.

You’ve gotta say, you’re kinda jealous of your dancestor.

Oh, sure, Terezi thinks you’re the coolest cool to ever cool – which you are! No doubt about it! – but even if she’s got that whole _blind_ deal going for her, she’s got such a _wicked_ nose.

Not you. All you’ve got is a fleshy little stump on the middle of your face, all useless and pointy. You _miss_ being able to smell.

Most of your friends think it’s silly, and you play along, because it’s just your _nose_. How important is it, really? Okay, _maybe_ you milk it a little for Kankri, but he’s just so easy to tease! And, sure, you’re okay with not having to smell the smoke from Damara’s joints, or the excessive amounts of hair gel that Cronus uses, or _especially_ Horuss’ sweaty steam-gear. Yuck! But you miss a lot of other scents, like vanilla air fresheners, and the electric charge of a thunderstorm, and the dust that springs up from your board’s wheels.

(You like to call that smell _accomplishment_.)

You miss bacon – _god_ , do you miss bacon. Bacon, and chocolate, and those weird tangy energy drinks that they claim are full of grub juice but you know are _totally_ actually made from milkbeast saliva. Food doesn’t taste half as good when you can’t smell it, and eating is just _boring_ now.

Not that you really _need_ to eat, being dead and all, but it was definitely kind of nice.

And you miss a lot of little smells: people smells. Everyone has their own scent! It’s really kind of cool, especially when Terezi can sniff out something that to most people would be _bloodfear-crabapple-dandruff shampoo_ and know it simply as _Karkat_.

You really miss that.

It used to be that you could smell _Mituna_ on the air, and know him before he snuck up behind you. You’d turn around, with your eyes closed behind your shades, and call him adorkable, and he’d blush and mumble and would seriously be _the cutest thing ever_ , ohmygod, your matesprit is _so_ rad, but –

Now you have to listen, and even if you still win it isn’t _half_ as fun. Instead of _appleberry-snapcracklepop-honeycomb_ it’s _roll-clatter-THUNK!_ , and it makes you bite your lip til it’s teal and shake when you say hello.

It’s not fair.

It’s not fair, and you both know it, and you can’t understand him as well anymore and it hurts worse than missing a jump and landing on your _face_. And you hate yourself for being selfish and self-centered and petty, because you _really really are_.

It isn’t _really_ about losing your sense of smell. It’s not! It’s just…

Maybe your lost nose is stupid, but it’s _your_ loss, and it’s the only loss you can really, truly understand.

But you’ll make it better! You know you can, or maybe you and Kurloz can, if only he’ll talk to you.

(You know that he won’t, but maybe you can convince him to help! You bet he wants his moirail happy, after all, and wasn’t he there when Mituna hurt himself so badly?)

You should go see what he’s up to.


End file.
